Silver and Gold
by duckfeathers
Summary: Er, a little shortfic detailing what happens in the library when Slytherins and Gryffindors get paired together. SLASH! Hints of HarryxDraco and BlaisexSeamus. ;3


Silver and Gold

by duckfeathers :x

SLASHY WARNING!

Severus Snape never had any idea that he would, ultimately, trigger the juciest bit of gossip to ever hit Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Never was there any clue to be had that pairing up the Slytherins and the Gryffindors for a month-long project would ever result in anything more than angry sparks and maybe an amusing curse or three.

The library was spotted with Seventh years, red and gold paired with silver and green. Those colors, in particular, clashed terribly with each other.

"I never saw it coming." Seamus Finnigan tapped his quill idly against the desk in the library, his cheek cradled in his palm and his elbow against the table.

"I did," Blaise Zabini answered easily, ticking his eyes up to the Irish boy in front of him for just a moment, too busy scribbling on a long roll of parchment, something that was quite obviously not coursework. Seamus was too tired to complain.

Two hours ago, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been bickering heatedly at the table next to the window. Thanks to Draco's hand gripping the cloth, Harry seemed to be in mortal danger of being choked to death by his own tie; if the way Harry was wielding his quill was any indication, Draco's fate wasn't going to be much better.

One hour ago, both boys had mysteriously disappeared, though all books and Harry's tie were still on the table.

Thirty minutes ago, Parvati Patil's scream had woken up anyone who dared fall asleep in the library, and both Seamus and Blaise had newfound respect for Harry and Draco's ability to hide so deftly and undress each other so _quietly_.

The news spread like overfed wildfire, and had somehow managed to morph grotesquely in the past thirty minutes. The last time it had made its round through the library, Draco was four months pregnant with Harry's twins, and Neville was to administer the birth-- or something silly like that. Seamus couldn't recall exactly.

"Stupid, isn't it?" Seamus continued, and he folded his arms on the table, stretching his back as he leaned down and tucked his chin on his crossed wrists. "I mean, come on, if you're going to snog someone, at least do it somewhere safe." He paused for a moment, just long enough to glare balefully at Blaise. "Besides, 'don't snog a Slyerthin' is pretty high on the Gryffindor Code of Honor. We're gonna have t'kick him out."

Blaise grinned and lay his quill down on his parchment, leaning back in his chair. "Come on, Finnigan," he teased lightly, angling his face to the side, stretching as he pulled his black hair back into a temporary ponytail, before letting it fall back into place around his eyes and shoulders. "It's all been an act since the middle of sixth year."

"Huh?"

"The fighting. They've been snogging in the Prefect's bathroom for almost six months now." Blaise said this with such a completely cool air that it took Seamus a moment to really register the comment. "And then one night I caught them in the Astronomy Tower--"

"--it's fine, really, I believe you," Seamus interjected, just a little wide-eyed as he sat up. It didn't surprise him, really, that Zabini knew this, or that he had been spying--

".. and I wasn't spying," he continued, grinning as he pulled a book from the center of the table over to prop in his lap, at least putting on a show for Madam Pince, who was sleeping over a novel at the front desk. "I would have told you earlier, but you wouldn't have believed me."

Seamus snorted and lifted his quill, reaching for the ink, only to send the small bottle tumbling over the table. He shot Blaise an irritated, impatient look, then slid out of his seat to retrieve it. The Slytherin met him under the table, placed a hand over the bottle and grinned almost teasingly.

"Blaise," Seamus whined, and Blaise would always be amused by the way Seamus's accent thickened whenever he was irritated.

"Oh, come on," he matched in the same petulant tone, crawling forward to grab the Gryffindor's wrist and drag him down a little bit. So maybe 'under-the-table' wasn't as great as a hiding place as Harry and Draco had chosen, and perhaps they weren't as worried about being completely silent as they were, but Madam Pince was snoring, and there was no one to stumble upon and scream at them.

And we close with a kiss.

fin!

--

Please review. Even if you just want to open that little box and type 'boogabooga'. ;; I mean, not that I'd ENJOY that, but I'd enjoy it a lot more than NO REVIEWS.

sniff


End file.
